With the development of wireless communications, implementation of many services needs inter-station synchronization, for example, synchronization between a macro base station and a small cell.
Network listening is a common synchronization method and mainly includes the following process: A to-be-synchronized station listens fora network reference signal broadcast by a source station, uses a time when the network reference signal is detected as a synchronization reference time, and performs synchronization with the source station according to the synchronization reference time.
The prior-art synchronization method cannot implement high-accuracy synchronization.